


饺子 片段 （一发完）

by eggroll999



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggroll999/pseuds/eggroll999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是丧病的肉。。傻掉的双性小王子被X</p>
            </blockquote>





	饺子 片段 （一发完）

Curtis像往常一样准点回家——他在Jack受伤后养成的习惯，打开家门，熟悉的身影仰躺在沙发上，手里拿着平板不知道在看些什么，纤细光裸的腿伸展开来搭在椅背上，原本能遮住小部分下半身的宽大T恤因为抬腿的动作而让浑圆紧俏的屁股若隐若现。

他感觉自己被眼前的画面弄的硬了。

“Curtis？”Jack用慵懒的声调喊着放下公文包并脱下大衣向他走进的男人。

他坐了起来，放下了手中的平板并往沙发里挪动了几下，好让Curtis能坐的更靠里而分开腿侧夹住了对方的腰，胳膊搂着对方的脖子，并用头蹭着对方的肩膀，“Johnny呢？”

“他晚点回来。”Curtis的右手侧搂过Jack的腰，并向上抚摸着他的后背。他努力的无视对方用没穿内裤的下体蹭着自己。

“我想你，我想你们，家里好无聊。我想出门。”Jack语气带着委屈，他把整个人侧挂在Curtis的身上，狠狠咬了对方的颈部裸露在外的皮肤。

“嘶！”Curtis有些受不了的用手按住Jack的身体但效果甚微，他不敢太用力去固定Jack的腰，他怕对方会因感到疼而眼眶通红或者一脸迷茫困惑的看着自己，那会让Curtis想起某些非常不好的记忆——鲜红的血，冰冷的池水，惨白的墙，还有灰白的脸。

被挑逗起的半硬的分身在裤子里支起来了不小的弧度，Curtis尽量让自己语气缓和，不带情欲的劝说Jack放弃这样幼稚的动作，“别闹，Jack，我和Johnny答应过你，等宝宝出生，我们就会带你出去，如果你够听话，三个月后我们就会带你去吃你喜欢的蛋糕店。”

“已经满三个月了！他都会动了！今天白天它还踢了我！”Jack语调提高了几度，他非常不满被独自关在这栋空荡荡的房子里，哪怕他每天都可以去阳台晒太阳感受外面的空气，但那不够，他想看到更多，想感受更多。

“真的？你应该打电话告诉我！我们的孩子会动了！这太不可思议了！我要打电话给Johnny，还要联系私人医生为你做检查！”Curtis扭过身体开心的抱着Jack并小心着力度不去积压对方些微有点隆起的小腹。

怀里身体的尺码让Curtis有些皱起眉头。对于三个月的孕夫来说，Jack还是偏瘦，虽然身体比过去多了点肉，但近期的孕期反应让他又再次瘦了回去，唯一看的出变化的就是变得软软微微突起的小腹。他把手搭在了Jack的小腹上，想感受那个小小生命跳动的频率，结果却被Jack拉到他自身的性器官上。已经挺立的阴茎磨蹭着他有些粗糙的掌心，耳边则充满着Jack带有诱惑的喘息声，“如果不带我出去，那至少碰碰我？嗯……”

“Jack……”Curtis的用手圈住了Jack的颜色偏浅的阴茎，开始有节奏的上下撸动，带着薄茧的拇指只见揉弄着上面的冠状头部，越来越多的透明前液随着动作被挤出顺流而下，为上下移动的粗糙的手心摩擦起到了润滑的作用，越来越强的快感在下腹聚集，但这不够。

依旧维持坐立姿势的Jack用双腿加紧了Curtis的腰，他试着抬起臀部用身下柔嫩的隐秘入口去磨蹭对方价格不菲的毛料西裤，布料被柔嫩的肌肤蹭的带上了暧昧的透明色液体，Jack也被磨蹭感觉弄的下体更加空虚。

“啊……嗯啊……Curtis……我想要你进来…要你插进来…操我……”Jack哀求着自己面前呼吸逐渐变得粗重的男人，他知道他会得逞的，Curtis抗拒不了他用有些发抖的声音来表达自己想法时所露出的委屈表情。无论他要求什么，在露出这样的神态之后，对方眼底都会或多或少流露出某些他看不太懂的痛苦神色，那样浓烈的感情每每被捕捉到都会刺痛Jack脑子里的某个模糊的区域，之后他会眼眶因生理疼痛而发红，而Curtis看到后就无条件的满足他任何事。

“不行，Jack。”Curtis尽最大限度不会伤害到Jack的力度抱紧了他，禁止对方再次在自己身上乱动，“只能是手指，说好的。别那么任性。想想肚子里的宝宝好么？”

宝宝这个单词本身就足够引起Jack的不快，他用力推开了对方并站了起来，力道过猛导致他不小被桌脚磕碰到了小腿骨，尖刺的疼痛让他欲望立刻冷了下来，他感觉自己的眼眶更加湿润了，该死，他不应该掉眼泪，他不想看见Curtis那幅看到他疼就会在眼底暴增的自责和愧疚——那会让他的心感觉更痛，比身上的痛更痛，所以他低着头，不顾腿上立刻出现的淤青而一瘸一拐的直奔卧室，大力关上了门。缩进被子里，抱着自己的腿，自我安慰着很快就不疼了。如果Curtis不陪他，还有Johnny，他一定不舍得拒绝自己。

 

本来做好回家就被爱闹别扭的傲娇（失忆和智商退化也没能改变Jack骨子里的那种傲娇的气质）爱人迎面扑倒的Johnny在一进门就看见自家大哥满面愁容的坐在沙发上，这绝算不上是夜晚的好开始。

“额，Jack闹别扭了？”Johnny在脱下外套后，先去吧台给自己倒了杯酒，抿了一口，才打开话题。

“他想做。”Curtis用手捂着额头。

“嗯……交给我！”

Johnny一口气喝完剩下的酒，转身去了卧室。

 

Jack在听见门口传来熟悉的动静后就从被子里探出了头，他想着如何摆一个比较诱惑的姿势才能一举拿下Johnny那本就不怎么靠谱的自制力，视线落到了半开的衣柜上，他想他知道要怎么做了。

“Jack，我听说……”

Johnny咽下了后面的话——坐在床上的Jack穿着他的衬衣，双腿屈起大开，偏长的衬衣下摆盖住了他伸到自己下体进出的手而让Johnny看不出对方到底是在为那个地方做着润滑还是在用手撸动阴茎。

Jack已经被自己手指开拓的穴内湿润，空虚感占领了全部的感官，因情欲而发红的眼角带着不满足的委屈看着站在门口的Johnny。

“Johnny……呜……”

完全不明白自己老哥是怎么抵挡住Jack诱惑的Johnny，立刻脱下T恤向Jack扑了过去。他坐在Jack的正面，一只手搂着Jack的腰，另一只手则拉起对方空闲的手覆盖在了自己裤裆处迅速鼓起的帐篷处。暧昧的亲吻从眼角一路顺沿到了嘴唇。停留在对方玫瑰色嘴唇的舌头舔开微张的口腔，不断在里面索取甜蜜的唾液。

Jack被吻的有些晕眩，小小的女性器官因为色情的吻而更加湿润，被扩大的空虚感让Jack更加渴望被某个带给他无穷快感的大家伙填满，他抽出自己被小穴弄的湿漉漉的手指，摸索着想用手拉开Johnny的裤链，却被对方坏心的制止，“等等，Jack，别急，我有更好的给你。”

被吻的失神的Jack困惑的看着Johnny，对方眼睛发亮的看着自己，被看的有些不好意思的Jack不自觉的舔着自己的嘴唇，原本湿漉漉的嘴唇在被舔的更加柔润发亮。

Johnny动作迅速的解开皮带，连同内裤一起退了下去，从束缚中被解放的阴茎一下子就弹在了凑过来的Jack的脸上。

完全勃起的阴茎被一条柔软细腻的舌头从头部慢慢舔弄到了柱身，底下的双球也被细滑的软肉带过，Johnny发出了舒服的呻吟，他想现在就操进Jack的嘴里，让他为自己勾引的举动付出代价。但紧接着，硬的发胀的海绵体就被包裹进了湿润的口腔，过于粗大的阴茎让Jack很难完全吞入，他只能努力向前含入，并用自己不断收缩的喉咙摩擦着敏感的头部，生理上的咽反射让他有些想吐，他知道Johnny喜欢这个，所以他可以做的更好。

Johnny努力忍着不去揪着对方头发在其口腔里大力进出的欲望，他拍了拍Jack的肩，把阴茎从对方的嘴里脱了出来，从头部露出的前液和唾液混在一起，在脱离嘴唇时拉出了乳白色透明的弧度。他抱起Jack，让对方背对着自己坐在腿上，并用湿答答的阴茎反复磨蹭着另一个隐秘的入口。

“做好准备了？Jack？”Johnny舔着怀里人的耳垂，一只手揉弄着对方胸前早已挺立的凸起，另一手则伸到对方下体拨弄着另一个窄小的入口。

“啊……Johnny，进来……呜，我做好了……我又弄湿那里……”

Jack被下体两个入口传来的空虚感弄的难受，他跪来起来，用膝盖支持着身体，用手扶着身下硬挺的柱状物，慢慢坐了下去。

“啊……呜……”

虽然之前被手指开拓过，但长期未使用的紧窄甬道已然无法适应尺寸巨大的阴茎。被填满的满足感很快就被痛感所取代，Jack不断的磨蹭着Johnny希望对方能从身体里退出，但却适得其反的让它更加深入的填满自己。

不好受的人还包括Johnny，他被穴口夹的难受，对方前面的穴口也因疼痛而变得干涩起来，这可不是什么好事儿。

他试着亲吻Jack的耳根处柔嫩的肌肤，同时用手揉搓这对方有些软掉的阴茎来帮助他放松自己，“一会儿就会舒服的，Jack，放松，别夹那么紧，我也疼。”

Jack被从耳后漂浮过来的气息弄的发痒，前面的快感让他开始放松，后穴也开始渐渐适应Johnny的尺寸。

过了一会儿，从身体内部弥漫起的空虚感让他扭动了两下臀部，肠道分泌出的液体让他更方便进出的动作，他试着抬起臀部让体内的大家伙磨蹭到会让他兴奋起来的区域，而这似乎是打破了Johnny忍耐的极限。

“你就这么不老实？嗯？”Johnny用手箍住了Jack的腰，他受不了Jack这样类似逗弄的动作，而是像打桩一样精准这操弄着对方后穴里的敏感区域。

“啊……啊哈……John……Johnny…那里……呜……”

Jack很快就被顶弄的大声呻吟了起来，后穴带来的酥麻快感让他一时间彻底软下了腰，无力的靠在Johnny的怀里，看不见对方的视觉盲点让他的身体更加敏感，不自觉收缩的肠壁似是再挽留每次做出抽出动作的阴茎，这让背后的男人受不了的把他从后背推倒在了床上，变成了趴跪的姿势。

突如其来姿势的改变进让沉醉在欲望中的Jack吓的惊叫了一声，但惊叫的尾音却因被阴茎更加深入的顶弄而带着一股滑腻的味道，呻吟的最后，还包括了另一个男人的名字，“……Curtis……”

如果不是Jack因惊吓而使劲加紧的后穴，Johnny发誓他一定会从此软掉不举，他发誓他一定要让身下的小坏蛋得到教训，让他知道不能在床上乱喊其他男人的名字，但门口出现的Curtis让他明白，不是今天。

 

“Jack……”Curtis坐在和Jack有一小段距离的地方，他伸出手摸了摸Jack的脸，对方因突然高潮射精而有些失神的看着天花板的表情让他腹部一紧，一些色情的记忆片段闪现了出来，本就完全挺立的阴茎因衣料的束缚而刚到疼痛，更糟的是，他对上了Jack有些失焦的眼睛。

“Curtis……啊…唔……”渐渐恢复神智的Jack用手慢慢撑起刚刚因为快感而趴下的身体，他喊着对方的名字，身体不自觉的向前趴跪移动，后穴因移动而导致阴茎慢慢抽离而不断收紧。

Johnny被这样的挑逗而更用力的向前移动狠操了两下并满意的听到了Jack发出的呻吟声。但这并没有阻挡住Jack的行动。他触摸到了Curtis，还有对方的裤子拉链。他低下头，先是用牙齿咬开了裤扣，然后咬住了拉链的边缘并向下拉动，在内裤前的鼓包裸露出来时，则迫不及待的咬下对方的内裤，硬挺粗大的阴茎直接啪的弹在了他的脸上。

 

“嘿，Jack，你想Curtis加入我们吗？”Johnny缓慢的挺弄腰部，磨蹭着Jack体内的敏感点。

柔软的舌头触碰到粗大阴茎开始舔弄的动作代替了Jack的回答，他用口腔吮吸着那根带给他快感让他不断高潮的大家伙，忘情的动作甚至让Johnny有些嫉妒，这使得他体内那片敏感区域被对方加速顶弄而发出了呜咽的呻吟。

“呜…啊…唔……”

“嗯…嘶…小心…你想让我也操进去吗？Jackie……”Curtis伸出手抚摸到了Jack完全湿润了的女性器官上，紧窄的穴口不断有透明的液体滲出，润滑着不断捅入身体内部的手指。

“呜……进…哈啊……啊……”

Jack因三个地方被同时侵犯而有些难以自持，他感觉下面的两个入口在不断的收缩，它们都在渴望被同时狠狠的蹂躏操弄，哪怕被阴茎堵住了嘴却也不能阻止他表达想让兄弟二人同时狠狠顶弄的狠狠顶弄的愿望。

Curtis很快把阴茎抽了出来，他示意Johnny和他一起慢慢扶起Jack的身体，让他成坐立的姿势压在Johnny的阴茎上，姿势的改变让Jack有些不安，他伸开手臂抱住了身前男人的脖子，同时重力的作用导致身后的Johnny进入到他体能更深的位置而让二人发出了舒爽的呻吟声。

“…Jack，想让我进去，就自己抬起腰……”Curtis拍了下Jack的屁股，手掌留连浑圆的臀肉上不断揉捏。

“呜嗯……进来……哈……”

Jack摇了摇头，他努力抬起自己的身体，后穴里的阴茎慢慢滑出一个部分，但很快就被拉坐了回去。同时前面的小口也吃进了Curtis的阴茎。

三人同时发出了舒爽的呻吟。可尺寸有些过大的阴茎还是让Jack前面的小口有些不适应的疼痛。他扭了两下身体，想让Curtis退出一点，但却被对方固定住了腰部，无法动弹。

“嘶……很快就不疼了，别动，听话……”Curtis一手抚摸着Jack的背部，另一只手则按摩着对方前面有些发软的阴茎，同时示意坐在背后的Johnny顶弄Jack的后穴。

Johnny低头舔咬着Jack的肩膀，并开始小幅度的顶弄胯部。

被夹在中间的男人紧绷的身体很快放松了下来，柔软的内壁开始再次变的湿润起来，Curtis随着Johnny的节奏，一同猛的插了进来，这让被Johnny操弄着Jack惊叫了一声。前面的阴茎再次达到了高潮，绞尽的两个入口让共同进入身体的男人们狠狠吸了口气，并惩罚性的狠狠顶弄了两下Jack的小穴们。

前后穴口分泌出的体液在随着抽插动作而不断响起噗滋的水声，羞耻的声音让Jack更加敏感，他感觉自己被前后两个男人一同狠狠抽插按压在他们的阴茎上，下面两个地方被同时狠狠填满的感觉让他非常满足，他觉得自己空前的完整。而被双方紧拥的身体则让他感到安全，哪怕他已经被两个男人操弄的有些神智不清，除了紧紧加紧两个身体里贪婪瘙痒的小口外别无他法……

 

end


End file.
